No One's Going To Believe This
by SimplySadistic
Summary: The Avengers end up in an alternate universe when a battle with Loki takes a wrong turn.
1. Where Are We?

"Tony!" Pepper pushed the door open to the underground laboratory that Tony Stark was currently inhabiting. Sirens were blaring in the building, informing Pepper that The Avengers needed Tony. She looked around and saw Tony suiting up in his Iron Man outfit.

"Oh, hey, Pepper," Tony looked over to her, "Nice weather we're having, huh? JARVIS, cut the alarms."

"Right away, sir." JARVIS responded, the alarms suddenly muting.

"You know, I don't understand why they can't just send me a text or an email or even a phone call to inform me that Loki's trying to take over the world again," Tony said, sarcastically as always, "It's not like I'm totally unreliable."

"Tony..." Pepper paused, biting her bottom lip, "You promise to come back to me?"

"Oh, yeah sure," Tony said, walking over to her, now fully suited up, "I can't promise I'll be in one piece, but I'll make it back."

"Tony-"

"Sorry, Pottsy, gotta save the world," Tony interrupted her, opening the visor to his helmet and giving her a kiss, "See ya, babe. JARVIS, I need an exit."

"Of course, sir," With this being said, a hole opened up in the ceiling that led out of the house. Tony flew out of the house, leaving Pepper behind.

"Sir, 10% left," JARVIS said, "And Mr. Rogers and Mr. Banner are down."

"Where's Barton and the Russian girl?" Tony asked.

"Not here, sir."

"Thank you, JARVIS, but right now I need to know how we're going to deal with this situation," Tony said, flying through the air, swerving around buildings. He came to a halt, looking around.

"Sir, on your right," Jarvis said.

Tony turned his head just to meet face-to-face with Loki. Loki brought his staff up, right to Tony's arc reactor about to cast some sort of spell. It was at this moment, Mjolnir flew by Loki's face, inches away from ending the God's life.

Loki looked at the hammer, giving Tony time to shoot out a hand blast at Loki. It hit the God of Mischief right in the chest, sending him falling towards the ground.

"JARVIS, missiles!" Tony said. At this point a shoulder panel on the suit lifted up, revealing 6 small missiles. All of the missiles shot out towards Loki.

"Enough!" Loki shouted, teleporting before the missiles hit him. He reappeared mid-air, holding his staff high up into the air, A green light emitted from the tip of the staff, causing a green bubble of sorts to engulf Tony, Thor, Steve and Bruce.

"Loki!" Thor shouted, "Don't do it!" He knew exactly what his brother was up to.

"Okay, so now we're in a bubble bath?" Tony said, remaining where he was, waiting to see what Loki was going to do.

Loki looked at Thor and then to Tony, almost as if contemplating whether or not he should do whatever he was about to do. Finally, the staff emitted a flash of green light, followed by a huge flash of white, blinding Tony momentarily.

Tony opened his eyes, shaking his head. He felt like he was going to be sick. He quickly unlatched his helmet and bent over, throwing up on the ground. The ground that didn't look all that familiar. Tony didn't know what Loki had done, but he had to have done something drastic in order to change the scenery.

"JARVIS, where are we?" Tony asked. He got no answer from the AI. "JARVIS, come on, I don't have all day."

"He can't hear you here," Thor said, stepping in from behind Tony, "Loki transported us to another universe."

"Another universe?" Tony looked at the Norse God, "Are you kidding me?" Tony threw up his arms.

"Don't worry," Thor said, "Loki can't transport people to universes without also teleporting himself. He's here somewhere."

"Well, can't he just leave us here and teleport back?" Tony asked.

"He'll need to recharge his power first," Thor began, "And besides, my brother would rather kill us than just leave us here."

"First, we need to figure out where here is," Tony said, looking around.

"You're in Gotham City," A deep voice came from the shadows, "And you look like you don't belong here."

To Be Continued


	2. New Alliance

Loki looked around, surveying the area for any sign of the pathetic Avengers. Once he saw none, he figured he should probably figure out where he was. He took a walk around the area, observing his surroundings. The streets seemed to be abandon, but it was almost as if he was walking an alternate earth. He looked up, noticing a billboard hanging loosely.

"Arkham Island"

"Great," He sighed in desperation. He had no idea where the others could be and he intended on killing them.

"Well, well, well," A voice came from the shadows, "What do we have here?" A buff male with a clown mask on came from the shadows, standing in the middle of a street light. Three more thugs emerged from the shadows, standing behind the first.

"Halloween's over, freak," One of the thugs said, noting Loki's armor, helmet and staff.

"Says the guy wearing the mask," Loki retorted, his words full of malice.

The thug went to attack, but the first held him back. "Listen here, asshole," The thug said, "How about I give you a 15 second headstart and then I'll kill you."

"Of course the clown wants to play a game," Loki said, "So how about you leave and I'll let you live?"

"That's it," He said, pulling out a gun and aiming it at Loki, "I'm cutting your time short."

Loki pointed his staff at the clowns, a shockwave projecting from the end of the staff. It knocked all three clowns back into the wall, knocking them unconscious.

"Pety humans," Loki said, "It's a shame I chose this universe. It's the same as the last."

"Not quite," Another voice came from the shadows, "That other universe didn't have me." A loud cackle came from the shadows. Out stepped another clown, only instead of a mask, this one wore makeup and scars ran up the corners of his mouth. "Maybe I could assist you in whatever you're doing? In exchange for a favor, of course."

"I don't have time for favors," Loki said, pointing his staff at the clown.

"Ahtatatata," The clown raised his hands, "You don't even know where you are. I know this place like the back of my hand." He looked at the back of his hand. "Well, that's new." The clown looked at Loki, cackling.

Loki's face remained emotionless.

"Not one for laughter, eh?" He got serious once more, "Well, then how bout a helping hand? I'll help you get to where you want and do what you have to do and in return you capture Batman for me. It'll be easy. He can't stay away from danger. All I have to do is cause a hostage situation and the next thing you know, he's all yours."

"If it's so easy, why don't you do it?" Loki asked.

"I play too much," He said, "But would you expect anything less from a clown?" He chuckled.

Loki lowered his staff, "Alright, fine, I'll catch this Batman for you and in return you will help me kill The Avengers."

"Sounds like a plan to me," the clown said, "Might you have a name or something I can call you?"

"Loki."

"And you can call me, The Joker," He said, pulling a card out of his pocket, "Here's my card." He handed it over to Loki.

Loki took it, looking at the face of the card. It was a Joker card from a standard deck of playing cards.

"Nice doing business with you," The Joker grinned.

"So, you're saying if we help you capture some deranged clown that's running around here somewhere, you'll help us capture a God and transport him back to our universe?" Tony said, looking at the man in the bat costume.

"Yeah, basically," He said.

"I'm crazy. I know it. This is all a dream. I'm just going crazy. I'm talking to a giant bat," Tony said, shaking his head.

"This isn't a dream," Thor said, "This is real, Tony. But right now we need to get Rogers and Banner some medical attention."

"I can help," Batman said, "I have a place."

"Of course. The giant bat has a place where they can recuperate," Tony said.

"Tony," Thor said, hoping to get Tony to drop the attitude.

"Oh, right," Tony said, "I forgot. Nothing's impossible. I'm friends with the God of Thunder." He shook his head, just now realizing how crazy his life was.

"If you want them to live, follow me," Batman said, turning around and walking away.

"Alright," Tony said, "You get the captain, I'll get steroid machine."

Thor nodded, picking up Roger's unconscious body. Tony did the same, only with Banner's body. They both started walking behind Batman, hoping they had found someone they could trust.


End file.
